At Last
by Pheonix1489
Summary: Ginny's story. Her version of her exciting first year of blackouts and school crushes to finally getting the man of her dreams and the obstacles along the way. Including living with 6 older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to the ever amazing J.K Rowling. My story is Ginny's version of the books so it is as faithful to the books as I can make it and some dialogue will be very recognised but at those times it will be in italics to show it crosses over. Please review as this is my first fan fiction I appreciate the feedback.

Chapter One – At last!

"Ginny! Come on time to get up!" Mum shouted.

I sat up in bed trying desperately to get my eyes used to the light that flooded my room. The room is a cosy size and made even more comfortable by the soft blue coloured walls covered in posters. I looked out into the orchard outside my window waking up gradually, then I realised what today was. I jumped out of bed excitedly and got changed. Today was the day I had been waiting for as long as I can remember. I finally get to go to Hogwarts! The disappointment of watching my brothers board the Hogwarts Express without me was over.

I brushed my long red hair quickly, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and started to rush across the hall. Then stopped in my tracks. Distracted by my happiness I completely forgot. He was here. In my house. All too familiar butterflies filled my stomach. I wish he didn't have to see me this early in the morning. I just couldn't get used to the idea that Harry Potter has been here, since being rescued by Ron Fred and George from his house a few weeks ago. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Sounds of the hustle and bustle greeted me as I walked through the hall, desperately avoiding Harrys gaze as he and Ron rushed past me upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to mum, red in the face waving her wand frantically at the self-washing dishes.

"Ginny dear, what's taken you so long? Quick grab some toast and go and get your stuff together." She ordered, gesturing towards the toast that was multiplying on a plate next to her.

"Is everyone packed? Where are those spare quills! Fred, George will you PLEASE MOVE this rubbish out of my kitchen! We'll never make it to Kings Cross in time!"

"Don't worry mum, I'm sure with perfect Percy's new prefect badge he'll just order everyone out the way, no one dare stop us." Fred and George laughed, even more at the scowl they received from Percy, who was carefully placing his new badge on his neatly ironed robes. Giggling at my older brothers I grabbed a slice of toast and rushed to get my trunk ready, eager to not be mom's next target. I threw in my odd bits and pieces that I hadn't already packed over the last week. I was so determined to be a hundred percent prepared. But I was still so sure I was missing something. Dad watched as I panicked, frantically trying to remember what I'd forgotten.

"Come on, it can't be that important" he said, red faced from the heavy lifting. "Here sweetheart I'll carry that out for you". I reluctantly handed over my trunk and joined my family who were piling in the car one by one. Secretly hoping I would be placed next to Harry I noticed our old Ford Anglia looked a bit bigger than usual. Mum ushered me into the front seat next to her (to my disappointment) and with all of the family sitting comfortable we were off.

After two U-turns back to the house to get the twins forgotten belongings I was extremely glad we had left early. I had been looking forward to this day for such a long time, and it had been made even more exciting with the arrival of Harry over the summer. I looked in the rear-view mirror, he was deep in thought. His beautiful green eyes that I dreamt of night after night, looking at the passing houses. I convinced myself I was being silly, that he could never look my way. I mean he is the boy who lived! Plus he had this stupid effect on me that I become a blundering idiot around him. So not me. I've only been able to stay sane confiding in my new magical diary for the last few weeks. It has been nice to be able to let my thoughts out. Wait! That's it!

"Dad! I've forgot my Diary we have to go back!"

We were now running so late that by the time we got to platform nine and three quarters we only had five minutes before the train. I remember last year Harry was so nervous, I guess I could understand why growing up with muggle's but I knew the entrance to the platform nine and three quarters so well because I had ran through that wall every year for as long as I can remember. After all Bill was a student there before I could walk.

Percy rushed through the entrance first, shortly followed by dad and then Fred and George. I took a deep breath as mom grasped my hand and we practically sprinted through to the platform. Without a second glance behind we ran across the platform quickly getting our trunks and animals onto the train (Percy had just been bought a new owl for being made a prefect). Then Mom grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Be careful sweetheart and write as soon as you settle in." She smiled affectionately at me, fighting back tears.

"Don't worry mum, I'll watch out for her." Percy stated importantly.

"Yea mum, Ginny is totally and completely safe with us, we'd never get into any trouble with pinhead around" George said sarcastically gesturing towards his big brother.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" asked dad as he quickly squeezed me whilst the boys boarded the train.

"Oh you know those two" said Fred from the window. "Wouldn't find a troll in a broom cupboard. They've probably got on further down in the panic." I jumped on the train and joined Fred and George in their compartment waving at my dad and now sobbing mum as the train left the station.

We spent the train journey playing exploding snap and testing out Fred and Georges latest inventions, only interrupted to get something to eat from the old witch who pushed the trolley. It was dark outside by the time that the train slowed to a stop. I looked out the window at a large dark figure (must have been about 11 feet tall) standing in the doorway to the station.

"George, who is that out there? He's huge!" George walked up to the window tightening up his red and gold striped tie.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. Have we not mentioned him? He's the game keeper here, nice enough, not half as scary as he looks. We've got passed him loads of times going into the forbidden forest. Guess it's that half giant side, they're really not that bright ye' see sis."

I pulled on my robes and followed the others onto the platform.

Hagrid greeted the first years and ushered us all out of Hogsmeade station across to the lake. I looked around at the scared faces as we waited to filter into the boats. They looked how I felt, although I knew what to expect from the countless stories about Hogwarts from my family. It was a shame for those who were muggle born or from a different background who were headed for a whole lot of unknown. I heard worried whispers of how we were sorted into houses. Stupid ideas like troll fighting and something called a writing entry exam. I joined a boat with three students that I had never met before.

"Where are the oars? They can't expect us to row can they?" a pale faced boy was looking around the boat for any sign of what was moving the boat.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's magic, you won't find anything". He looked round at me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh right, yea, of course, its magic. Sorry. I hate boats, and still kinda' getting used to all this, my dad's a wizard by mum isn't and was very shocked by the news. So to keep the peace he's always kept the magic on the down low for her sake."

"I know what you mean, I'v grown up around magic but self-moving boats are new to me too. I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley" I smiled at him.

"Hey I'm Callum Brown." He smiled back, a bit more relaxed.

"So coming from a magical family then about you're an experts on all this."

"Err, no. Not really." I answered. "I've grown up around it yea, but never really been allowed to use it. I've practiced simple stuff that Iv copied off my parents but nothing very exciting until we got my spell books a couple of weeks ago."

"Yea, as soon as me and dad got my books we shut ourselves in my room every night to talk about simple spells, Hogwarts and what my lessons will be like. It was nice to hear him talk about magic. Think he was relieved to talk about it a bit too to be honest."

We carried on discussing the different spells we knew and what to expect from our new school when the boats started up. Making us both jump out of our skin and then laugh at how stupid we looked.

The boats slowly made their way down the lake and round a large bend until streams of light reflected beautifully across the lake, getting open mouthed expressions of every single student. Hogwarts towered over us, warm and breath-taking. You couldn't help but be impressed at the old stonework, many different sized towers, and high glass windows. It was surrounded by acres of grounds and a glimpse of what looked like a small hut between the lake and the castle.

All the first years rushed from the boats when we reached land. Trying desperately to keep up with Hagrid's long strides we went up the castle's large steps, through the enormous deep coloured oak front doors into the entrance hall. I'd never seen anywhere more beautiful. Floor to ceiling covered in white marble, antique paintings that moved in the frames and stone gargoyles and suits of armour everywhere you looked. Callum tugged my arm pointing up at the ceiling where there must have been a dozen ghosts floated through the doors behind us and over our heads. I laughed as he had stopped dead to look in fascination. Pulling his arm I dragged him through the hall.

Waiting for us on the marble steps was a witch dressed in black from head to toe. The stern look on her face told me this had to be Professor McGonagall. Percy had talked about her in admiration all summer and how he looked forward to working with her as a prefect. We all stopped at her feet and silence swept across the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said in a stern but not unkind voice.

"In just a few minutes you will enter the great hall behind me to be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The houses determine who your class mates are, where you sleep and they compete for house points to win a cup at the end of the year. So I trust that you will each do your new house proud." I looked at Callum, grinning from ear to ear with excitement. McGonagall gestured for us to follow her up the marble staircase through a second set of huge oak doors. As they slowly opened I held my breath. At last, I'm finally here.


	2. Gryffindor

All rights go to the ever amazing J.K Rowling. My story is Ginny's version of the books so it is as faithful to the books as I can make it and some dialogue will be very recognised but at those times it will be in italics to show it crosses over. Please review as this is my first fan fiction I appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 2 – Gryffindor!

As the doors opened the whispers of thousands of students greeted our ears. I looked up into the Great Hall, a name that hardly did it any justice. The Stone floor, floor to ceiling windows and incredibly high walls were un-believable and although in my experiences castle halls were cold places I had never known a room so big but with so much warmth. Fire baskets hung from the mouth of the stone hogs that lined the walls with a grand stone fireplace on the left hand side. The seal of each house was also carved into each corner of the room and the ceiling. Wow I couldn't stop looking up at it. It displayed the perfect illusion of the night sky, so perfect that you would think someone had cut off the roof deliberately to let the beauty of the starts shine on to us.

We walked up the hall in the middle of four long oak tables flooded with students in black robes with pointed hats that each we were trying so hard to get a look at us. I knew each table had its own house on it from my brothers. The colours also gave it away. Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff Red and Gold for Gryffindor, Blue and Grey ties for Ravenclaw and Blue and Silver for Slytherin. In front of us the teachers sat on a long table that faced us, with a large handsome Gold throne in the centre where Dumbledore sat, politely smiling down at us as McGonagall let us in our line up to meet him.

In front of the teachers table was a small three legged stool with a very dirty, old looking wizard's hat. The Sorting hat. The way that every student in Hogwarts was divided into their house. I wasn't really sure how that part worked. Only that the hat was enchanted and I guessed it worked out where to put us from our families, although I'd known students where that hadn't been the case at all. I took another long deep breath as we all stopped in our line facing the hat. I had a pretty good idea I would be placed in Gryffindor although with that thing you truly never know.

The room then became so silent you could hear a pin drop and a slit opened at the rim of the hat and he started to sing.

"It is now my job to sort you

in to our houses four.

For having a place that we belong,

is what we all live for.

Hogwarts houses began

when four founders saw a need.

To educate the magical world

with a house they each could lead.

If Gryffindor is your true home,

your heart is brave and pure.

Your daring ways will find new quests,

of that I'm very sure.

Ravenclaw are clever folk,

they really love a riddle.

In a world of books and theory

they are never in the middle.

Good Hufflepuff are loyal hearts

They never lose a friend.

Their kind ways and dedication

you admire to the end.

If powers what you seek

Then Slytherin can help you there.

In determination and ambition

no one can compare.

The founders built this school,

to educate young minds.

To equip you for a magic world

to see what you can find.

So try me on for size

I know I smell a bit

But I can go through your mind

And see which house will fit."

The room erupted in applause as the hat became dormant again and McGonagall waved he wand to conjure a long scroll.

"When I read you name come up to the front. I will place the hat on your head to reveal your house." The line of students in front of me fidgeted nervously as the hall fell silent again and McGonagall called out the first name.

"Armstrong, Benjamin!" A tall dark haired boy strode up to the stool and sat down quickly. The sorting hat was lowered onto his head for about 2 minutes before shouting;

"Ravenclaw!" The hall politely applauded the girl as she went to sit with her new house.

"Andrews, Kelly!" A pretty but very short girl walked up to the stool. Shorter than me by quite a way. She had to be part goblin judging by her size and her feet not touching the floor as she sat down. Although she seemed kind which went against my theory. /the sorting hat took considerable longer before shouting

"Hufflepuff!" She looked positively delighted as she bounced down to the Hufflepuff's. Their outstretched hands eager to welcome her.

As professor McGonagall continued alphabetically through the list I couldn't help but wonder how it could see through every inch of the mod to find our best qualities. I've never really been brilliant at one specific thing in my life except avoiding practical jokes. Couldn't see that I was particularly brave or clever and my stubborn temper meant that people would sometimes think me to be outspoken. So apart from my obviously red hair I didn't know what could decide where I belonged. At this point I'm very glad I belong to a big family that can help move it along. Otherwise id get splinters from sitting on that stool too long.

Some students were very easy to sort as the hat would barely touch their head and shout out a house, others took from two minutes up to one student that took a whole 20 minutes to be sorted. The poor guy was very red and uncomfortable by the time he was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Eventually McGonagall was getting down to the end of the scroll, our school year did seem very large. There was only about seven of us left when McGonagall called out my name. Why did it have to be my full name?

"Weasley, Ginevra!" The middle table started to mutter very loudly as I saw three very familiar red headed faces smiled hopefully at me. Where was Ron?! I expected this to be over quickly as the hat lowered very far down my small head, to my nose.

"Hmm, a female Weasley. How unusual. Well let's see about you. You definitely have skilled to fit each house. Loyalty, strength, determination, a very kind heart and the courage to stand up to your elders. Where do you belong? Very talented and sporty but unfortunately all houses have that quality. Hmm, this hard." I sat on the stool waiting, more and more terrified with each new minute, scarred I wouldn't share the house my family belongs to. That second I was scared silly of the stool as the hat shouted in my ear, "AHA!" Then to the rest of the school:

"Gryffindor!"

A huge smile filled my face as I skipped down to the Gryffindor table who were clapping and celebrating loudly at my arrival. The twins rushed up to me, hugging me "nice one sis!" Percy gave me a thumbs up and Ron's friend Hermione hugged me gently and invited me to sit with her.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I asked her.

"I really don't know! They weren't on the train. I'm so worried!" and she looked it. Tearing up her copy of the Daily Prophet into tinier and tinier pieces. I placed my hand on hers to stop her.

"I'm sure they are fine, what's the worst that could happen?" My attempt to calm her down failed at that as something I said seemed to spark real panic. I left her to tear up what remained of her paper and watch McGonagall finish the sorting. After that the school choir went up to lead the school in the Hogwarts song. To which I zoned out for completely. Tired from the journey and very unable to keep track of the many different tunes the congregation were invited to sing.

When it finished the applause died down to Dumbledore standing from behind the teachers table to greet the hall with open arms and an exhilarated expression.

"Music is the food of love! Alas it does not fill our stomachs. Eat!" He clapped his hands and the golden plate and goblets in front of us filled with many different kinds of food and drinks to feast on. As I consumed a full plate jacket potato, lamb and vegetables I started to choose from the many puddings, trying hard to ignore Hermione's empty plate next to me. Determined to think there has to be a good reason why Ron and Harry still are nowhere to be found.

When every stomach had had its fill of food the plates emptied to be as clean as before we started. Dumbledore rose slowly from his Golden seat. At the same time a tall greasy looking teacher in Black stood and exited out the side door of the hall. The hall quietened.

"Welcome to all of our new students, and welcome back to everyone else!" Dumbledore was a tall thin and very old wizard. With white hair the length of his waste and half-moon rimmed glasses that sat on a very long broken nose. He wore floor length crimson robes covered in Gold moons and stars with a tall pointy hat to match. His face was etched with intelligence and kindness and his striking blue eyes lit up at the sight of every face in the huge hall in front of him.

"The same rules apply here at Hogwarts as always but for our new starters and those whose minds leak information (his eyes flickered towards Fred and George). The Forbidden forest fits the name and is out of bounds to all students and a list of un-allowed items is written on the door of Filch's office. Now let us all turn in for the night." At that the hall bustled and screeched as benches slid back to let the many feet rush out the hall, led by the prefects out the great hall. Percy importantly directed the Gryffindors out the hall, through the entrance hall to the breath taking staircases of the castle. Surrounded my moving portraits the staircases moved to many different floors and doors. How am I supposed to learn my way round this place? It has many more than seven floors. We eventually stopped moving in front of a large portrait of a fat lady with curly dark hair in a candy floss pink dress.

"Password?" she asked eyeing up the new students.

"Dilligrout" Percy said confidently. The portrait opened and we filed through into a large round room. Expected as this was Gryffindor tower.

"The men's dorms are the door on the left and the women's on the right. Your bags are in your rooms. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

I followed 6 girls up to a room labelled "First years". We all filed in and automatically chose beds that fit our taste best with not much conversation. Tired from the long day I vowed to get to know my roommates better in the morning. So much had happened my mind was about to explode. I sat on the end of my bed. Leaned into my trunk and pulled out my black diary. Eager to talk about the days events.

_Wow! Its been such a long but incredible day. _I began to write. Then a familiar but very different stylishly handsome handwriting formed underneath mine.

_Welcome to Hogwarts Ginny._


End file.
